The effect of pollen exposure and immunotherapy on total IgE, IgE antibody (as determined by radioallergosorbent test - RAST), histamine release from peripheral leukocytes, serial titrations of intradermal and nasal challenge, lymphoblast formation and migratory inhibition factor are being studied. Coorelations of these parameters are being determined. The effect of specific human anti IgG globulin injections in treated and untreated patients is under investigation. The role of ragweed antibodies (other than IgE) present in the sera of treated and untreated patients and how they effect the above parameters and patients symptoms is currently underway. The employment of the RAST-disc technique for standardization of allergen extracts is underway. The role of prostoglandins on in vitro anaphylaxis in guinea pigs is being evaluated using both the chopped lung and Schultz-Dale technique. The role of cyclic AMP in in vitro anaphylaxis is also being studied. Immunization of guinea pigs intradermally to develop delayed hypersensitivity to ragweed pollen and the relationship to humoral antibodies is almost completed. Measurement of specific IgE antibodies in allergic bronchopulmonary aspergillosis, leprosy and tuberculosis is continuing. Total serum IgE in patients with bullous skin diseases are being measured and their role in the pathogenesis of the various condition will be evaluated and further developed.